


Chase the Darkness

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: iwry_marathon, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angelus wasn't Angel but he was the next best thing.





	Chase the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Chase the Darkness  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:**  
>  **Word Count:** 600  
>  **Summary:** Angelus wasn't Angel but he was the next best thing.  
>  **A/N:** written for iwry_marathon on livejournal

His arms were around her holding her close and his mouth was on hers wringing moans of desire from her lips. But she knew it wasn't him. It wasn't her Angel. It couldn't be. Angel didn't hold her like this and he certainly didn't kiss her as if he was trying to take possession of her very soul. Angel’s kisses were gentle, filled with passion and love. But that wasn't what she was feeling now. This kiss was demanding, filled with lust and possession and just a hint of anger. 

And heaven help her she wanted more.

“Angelus.” His name fell from her lips on a moan. 

He stilled and raised his head to stare into her eyes. This wasn’t exactly what he had planned to happen. She was supposed to think he was still her beloved Angel. He had wanted to see her pain, her tears and most of all her terror when she realized exactly who she was surrendering her body to. _What the hell was he supposed to do now?_ He guessed he could commence with the torture, maiming and killing but it lacked a certain poetry. 

His lips were inches from hers as he spoke. “What are you doing, Buffy?” The words came out on a growl as her fingers threaded through the longer hair at the nape of his neck.

As her nails scraped against the tender skin Angelus bit back an angry groan. Damned if she wasn’t getting to him and that just pissed him off more.

“I’m not Angel.” Angelus snarled the name of the hated part of himself, the soul. “I won’t bring you into the light, Buff. If anything I’ll drag you into the dark.”

Buffy shrugged her shoulders as her fingers continued to scrape against the back of his neck. He might not be Angel but he was the next best thing. “That’s okay.” It didn’t matter to her. She would have been perfectly happy staying in the shadows with Angel but he had insisted on her living in the light but now that he was gone she couldn’t even think about the light. She craved the darkness. “I’d much rather chase the darkness with you.” 

_She couldn’t mean it._ Angelus was positive any second now they were going to be in a fight to the death. There was no way in hell little Miss Sunshine wanted to be with him. He growled low and deep as he slipped into his vampire countenance and with feral yellow eyes stared into hers. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

If he was trying to frighten her he failed miserably. She had seen Angel’s ‘vampire face’ before on more than one occasion and it didn’t bother her a bit. It never had. As a matter of fact she didn’t even notice it. “Yes.”

Loud growls and vicious snarls echoed around the room. Angelus didn’t know what had happened or how things had gotten so out of hand but it looked as if he found himself with a... _What the hell was she? His girlfriend?_ He shook his head. _Walking blood bag, victim, partner, lover...?_ It didn’t matter what label he tried to put on her. There was only one word that seemed to echo over and over in his thoughts. _Mine._

__His arms tightened like steel bands around her as he pulled her closer. “Remember you chose this.” Angelus growled against her lips as he his tongue demanded entry._ _

__Even as she surrendered to his dominance Buffy knew there was no worry in that. It wasn’t something she would ever forget._ _


End file.
